


Sound Minds

by LeviGribble



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Ruby and Roman suck at talking, dontreadintothistoomuch, lowkey angst, thisisathingnow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviGribble/pseuds/LeviGribble
Summary: Ruby and Roman have a very unsuccessful talk about their relationship.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Roman Torchwick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Sound Minds

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So...I'm on Ao3 now. Originally, this was posted on FFN a few months ago but I figured it would be harder to find without filtering it so...yeah. This cool. I might have different A/Ns on here. On another note, the next chapter of Words Have Meanings is out next week! I'm very excited to wreck all of your hearts...wait. Am I not meant to do that?

“You know we have to stop this, right?”

Ruby Rose stared aimlessly onto the herds of people down below, lights of red, orange and green mellowed with the sound of honking cars, men and women alike trying to get home to their families. The Huntress-in-training hated to admit it, but Roman’s apartments were nothing short of glamorous.

She turned around to look at her lover. Roman was standing only a few feet away, clad in only a pair of pants, shirtless. He had a somber expression on his face, one that didn’t go unnoticed by her in the recent days of their rendezvous.

She looked past him, her eyes hovering over the chair on which he’d propped his infamous coat on. Her eyes stayed there for a moment before she replied with; “I know.”

“Red, we should stop this. If your team found out, if _Ozpin_ knew...hell, _Cinder_ could kill us both in a heartbeat if she walked through that door.” He paused for a moment, calming down slightly as he spoke in a low, hushed voice. “You know as well as I do that this won’t end well.”

“And you know as well as I do that we’ve had this conversation too many times.” She countered. Her eyes held a sort of defiance he wasn’t used to seeing on her face.

“Ruby―”

“I’m not ready to let you go.” She paused before speaking up again. “Do you want me to?”

“Christ no, Red, but―”

“But what? What is there to think about? Right now it’s just you and me. Nothing else matters.”

That’s when she kissed him. She always did when their conversations were headed south. When they talked about giving each other up. He’d mentally prepared himself for it. To deny her touch. To forget her scent that he’d remember as _her_ scent. He tried to ignore the way his heart tightened in his chest, and instead focused on how soft her lips felt against his.

This wasn’t right, but they knew that all too well.

How could he ever deny Ruby Rose? Simple answer: he couldn’t. Not like this. He tried to bring himself into the correct mindset to push her away, to scream at her and tell her it was no use prolonging the inevitable. He wanted her to leave him because he knew he could never have enough willpower to do so. He wanted to cry in front of her, to make her realise that this wasn’t worth the pain it would bring, that he wasn’t worth it.

He wanted her to leave him because he didn’t want to watch her shatter as everything they'd worked so hard to maintain crumbles into nothing but false hope.

Instead, he drowned in her touch. He traced the length of her sides, tightening around her waist, listening to her soft mewls of appreciation as he indented the moment into his mind. Her hands tightened around his shoulders the way something clenched inside his heart. A soft feeling spread around his body, and sooner rather than later, he found himself transfixed on every touch Ruby placed on his skin. It all felt too _real_.

Ruby carefully walked backwards, making sure to pull Roman with her as they landed on the bed with a thud, Ruby’s giggles making something in the older man flutter. She angled her head tactfully, launching herself onto his lips as if she were to fall if he’d ever let her go. He was the very thing she was supposed to stay away from, and so, why did it feel like he was the only thing keeping her head ashore?

Ruby felt alive. Every surface of her skin burned for his touch, longing for it. She all but pleaded his name. She clung to him as if he were her lifeline and in some ways, Ruby thought, he was. And so she took in every caress with a full heart, knowing that by daylight they would part with aching hearts and flushed faces. How did it ever come to this? She was supposed to feel ashamed, knowing that the villain set out to capture her was feverishly exploring her body. Instead something similar to pride bloomed inside her, and she forgot why she was ashamed in the first place.

He couldn’t bring himself to remember the last time he was this happy. To have someone to hold and nourish. Everything he’d ever known changed when he’d met her. He’d never met anyone so determined, so cheerfully or loving like her before. Heck, he wasn’t even sure if someone like that even existed before he’d met Ruby Rose.

He felt her delicate fingers lace with the tresses of his hair and for the first time in what felt like a lifetime, he felt at home.

She finally pulled away from him to catch her breath and in an instant Roman mentally memorised the image before him; Ruby smiling in the moonlight. He’d decided right then and there that it was her best look, though there wasn’t much competition. She’d always looked so precious and beautiful to him.

He looked hungrily at her lips, as if he wanted to devour them and knew she’d be more than willing. He took a deep breath, as the sexual tension in the room started to subside and her look of lust became more loving and innocent.

He sat back up and Ruby removed herself backwards from him, laying her head on the plush pillows of his well-nourished apartment, eyes closed. Her chest heaved up and down before it steadied to a small breath and simple tune.

His mind worked itself more than he did as he thought of kissing her again. Instead he cradled her in his arms, listening in to her mindless humming whilst trying to picture a life with Ruby Rose. He imagined little versions of them both, children running around his a  
apartment complex or in a field somewhere far off in Vale, where it would be just the two of them. He smiled at the ridiculous match of their hair colours combining in a child.

Ruby stared at him, a smirk on her face. Her cheeks were tainted a blooming red and for a moment, he’d mentally joked that she’d stayed true to her name. The room was filled with Ruby’s small breaths, clearly flustered after their session.

They’d both stayed silent for a moment, enjoying the others presence. Neither of them made any move kiss again, and restraint wasn’t Ruby’s strong suit. It was then, Ruby realised, that she’d never felt more safe than she was in his arms. Never had she felt so secure and selfish at the same time as she did with Roman. The endless possibilities of getting caught both overwhelmed her with fear and fueled her desire.

Perhaps neither of them knew what to call their relationship, but they knew for certain that what they felt was real.

“You know that this’ll never end the way we want it to, don’t you?”

“Roman, I know that better than anyone.”

And she cradled him in her arms until sunlight shimmered through the window. Because she knew all too well that this would never last.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. This is probably my proudest work out of all of my works (cringing in Lego House). 
> 
> Please take care of yourselves this week. Wash those hands, stay a safe distance from each other and treat yourself because you deserve it! You're amazing, don't ever forget that. I'll see you in the next one, angel! 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
